


Waking up to you

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "And now he kicked him awake. Just like Robert used to."Or...this is how I imagined Aaron and Seb's morning





	Waking up to you

He woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach, and when he opened his eyes all he could see was a small blonde ball curling up to his side. He remembered how he fell asleep with Seb in their bed. It was the first time he managed to even stay in the room for more than an hour. Seb felt so comfortable that he didn't want to leave, and Aaron loved him too much to shift him when he eventually fell asleep after not two but three stories. So they ended up staying there together.

Aaron watched him for hours before he could finally close his eyes. He thought about how Robert would find it adorable, and he'd be right. Seb looked so peaceful in his sleep, without a care or worry in the world, and Aaron wanted him to never change. He wanted to protect him from everything.

After several hours of just looking at the boy, his eyelids started to feel heavy, and he couldn't fight it anymore. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Seb's head and his little nose.

And now he kicked him awake. Just like Robert used to. Aaron smiled at the memory before he turned on his back and sighed. Now it was only a memory.... and he couldn't do anything about it. Not being able to feel Robert beside him, slowly drove him crazy. But Seb really eased the pain. Robert would be happy to know that. That's when Aaron decided to send some pictures to Robert when he visits him on Friday. Seeing Seb would cheer him up, he had no doubt about it. Seb could always put a smile on their faces, and now they needed it like air.

Seb threw his legs apart, and Aaron had to put a bit more distance between him and Seb before his tiny feet land in his stomach again.

“Just like your daddy.” - he smiled whispering. Fortunately, Seb didn't wake up, that's when Aaron checked the clock. It was only 

5:25am. Normally it would be way too early but since Robert wasn't there, he didn't really think about time. 5:25am seemed to be an okay-ish time to wake up... because he knew there was no way he would manage to close his eyes again.

He went downstairs, made himself a coffee, then went straight back to bed. He sipped the liquid, trying to urge his brain to start working, while he watched Seb sleeping. He even took a photo of him. His first thought was to send it to Robert. Because for a second he forgot that his husband wasn't just away on business, or in a haulage meeting somewhere... he was in prison.

Aaron threw his phone next to him on the bed and kept looking at the boy. He drank his coffee and just a second or two after he placed the mug on his bedside table, Seb turned around again, facing him this time. His eyes were barely open, and as soon as he saw Aaron he shifted closer to him. He reached out his little hands to grab Aaron's, so he could pull himself closer even more. He murmured something Aaron didn't quite understand, but it didn't matter because a minute later he was asleep again. All Aaron did was tuck him in.. again, after he kicked off the duvet, then he let himself feel the comfortable warmth of Seb's tiny body pressing against him. He couldn't help but smile.

He missed Robert like crazy, but looking at Seb felt like Robert, or at least a small part of his was there. It wasn't enough, but it was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> you know where to find me if you have any wishes, or just wanna talk about robron ;)


End file.
